Dances and Love
by teh-spiff
Summary: [A songfic] Arnold and Helga have a romantic moment at a school dance.


****

A/N: Hmmmm……My first songfic to Loreena McKennit, and possibly my first happy sonfic, with no deaths! LOL, this will be interesting.

__

[Bonfires dot the rolling hillside,

Figures dance around and around]

Everyone swirled and twirled to the music joyfully. There was something about the school dance that made everyone forget their troubles like a burning fire, burning wood, which represented their troubles.

**__**

[To drums that pulse echoes of darkness,

Moving to the pagan sound]

Everyone's feet echoed a sound that was similar to the sound of beating drums. Even the people who couldn't dance where at least tapping their feet to the beat. [A/N: He he, a rhyme!]

**__**

[Somewhere in a hidden memory

Images float before my eyes

Of fragrant nights of straw and of bonnie,

And dancing till the next sunrise]

On the other side of the school auditorium [Where their having the dance, oh, and they moved the chairs and stuff] Helga leaned against the walls, and sighed, half-dreamily and half-sad. This reminded her of her dream last night where Arnold asked her the dance and they danced till sunrise. Of course, in her dream she was in a beautiful dance hall and was wearing a flowing pink dress. [This isn't fancy, so all the kids wore nice clothes, but not fancy clothes. Make sense?]

**__**

[I can see the lights in the distance,

Trembling in the dark cloak of night,

Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing,

A waltz on the school dance]

One the other side, Arnold and his friends were getting punch and talking. Arnold was about to say what a beautiful night it was for a dance, then, he saw her.

**__**

[Figures of cornstalk bend in the shadows,

Held up tall as the flames leap high,

The Green Knight holds the holly bush

To mark where the Old memories passes by]

As if a knight held up a bush of memories, Arnold suddenly remembered what a good dancer Helga was at the April Fools dance. How her pigtails bobbed up and down, how she never seemed to miss a beat.

"Uh, Arnold," said Gerald, waving a hand in Arnold face, "Are you okay?"

Arnold smiled goffily and walked to the other side of the auditorium.

**__**

[I can see the lights in the distance,

Trembling in the dark cloak of night,

Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing,

A waltz on the school dance]

Helga stared boardly at the people dancing, waltzing, as if they were having the time of their lives. And they probably were. Helga sighed heavily at that reality, then noticed Arnold seemed to be walking her way. _Probably gonna just pass me and ask Lila to dance. Or Ruth, _she thought. Then she noticed that Arnold didn't stop by Lila or Ruth. _Oh my gosh, _she thought, _He's coming my way._ She was delighted and nervous. He finally noticed her enough to wanna dance with her? But what did she say? Yes? No? Maybe later, football head?

"Hey, Helga," said Arnold, "Wanna dance?"

**__**

[Bonfires dot the rolling hillside,

Figures dance around and around,

To drums that pulse echoes of darkness,

Moving to the pagan sound]

Soon, Helga and Arnold were dancing to the beat of the music as well as any of the other kids. Arnold lead Helga outside to talk a little.

"What is it Arnold?," asked Helga. _Oh my gosh,_ she thought, _He hates me and never wants me to see me again_

"I have this weird tingling sensation when I'm around you," he said, nervously, "It's like, I don't know what to say, I mean, you can't know what I mean-"

Helga smiled and put her hands on his lips. "Yes," she said, "I do. That is something I've been secretly longing you to tell me for the longest time.

**__**

[Standing on the bridge that crosses,

The river that goes out to the sea,

The wind is full of a thousand voices,

They pass by the bridge and me]

So, they kissed. Kissed with kids talking and laughing and the moon sparkling beautifully, giving there kiss a romantic flair.

"I love you, Arnold," said Helga.

"I love you too, Helga," said Arnold and they continued to kiss, knowing that they wanted to spend the rest of there lives together.

**__**

[I can see the lights in the distance,

Trembling in the dark cloak of night,

Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing,

A waltz on the school dance]

It was weird choosing this song because it was about a Japanese tradition of celebrating dead people. [A lot nicer than it sounds, I'm sure] I know the lines, "A waltz on the school dance" is pretty corny, but the original lines were, "A waltz on All Souls Night," and that would sound very strange in this fic. And choosing a song by Loreena McKennit was kinda strange in general, because her songs are kinda weird and you wouldn't think of a music video or a songfic to her songs. I know, usually my one-shots and songfics usually end in someone, or everyone, dying, but, it doesn't seem like a death type song, so no one dies. So, I end this endless author's note to say: R&R, please! =)


End file.
